


施达沃尔夫的故事与传说 Tales and Legends of Sterwulf

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Town of Sterwulf
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: A series of stories about dog and wolf.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship





	施达沃尔夫的故事与传说 Tales and Legends of Sterwulf

小镇施达沃尔夫勉强和所谓工业社会挂了钩——修了好几年总算有了能用车轮胎碾过的道路，尽管有车的人家屈指可数；供电系统刚好够最基本的生活需求，夜里能点起稀稀落落的街灯；要打电话也不难，随便敲开十个人的家门，一定有一户恰巧有一架座机。倒不是说这里的人们迟钝落伍，不愿热情迎接急剧工业化的新新产物；这里的人们安然地活着，对偶尔外出的人带回来的新奇技术全盘接受，但绝不主动搭建通向外部世界的桥。没有必要，他们会这么说，车站外的世界就让它这么存在吧，下了车，踏上施达沃尔夫新修的腼腆的沥青马路，就算到了家——也就让这个慢悠悠的家这样存在着吧。

镇子松松垮垮地靠着一片森林，依靠一带四散的猎户们隔开幽幽的树和镇上墩墩的房子们。猎人们自觉担任了小镇的守护者——传说那片森林里住着妖精、女巫、魔鬼、狼人和狗灵；白天他们在浓荫下或洞穴里熟睡，到了夜晚便睁开血红的眼睛互相争斗，这时如果有人不慎闯进森林，这些死对头们就会联合起来，扑上前把那人撕成碎片，随后又因为分赃问题再度大打出手。

莱姆斯·卢平先生在靠森林最近的小屋里孤零零地住着，身边只有一条皮毛光亮的黑色猎犬作伴。尽管与传言中狗灵的化身长得几乎一模一样，没有人真的害怕那条狗。不错，第一眼看到它的旅人们，尤其是听说过施达沃尔夫森林狗灵故事的旅人，当他们踏进莱姆斯·卢平暖黄色的家里，被主人盛情邀请在沙发上就座，心满意足烤着火的时候，很容易就会被那条猎狗狠狠地吓一跳。它通常懒洋洋地窝在客厅角落的垫子里，但每每有客人出现，它就恶作剧般，等那人安稳坐下后冷不丁跳上沙发，有时还拿脑袋拱拱对方的胳膊。这是一条体型巨大的猎鹿犬，毛色漆黑，眼睛亮晶晶的，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地响，足够让初次与之相见的人吓得失声惊叫。

这时，屋子的主人就停下手头其他事情，无奈地笑着安抚来客，向对方保证他的猎狗不咬人，然后语气严肃地说：“大脚板，从沙发上下来，你吓到别人了。”

传说里的狗灵由年轻女子化形而成。镇上的人们对这个故事耳熟能详——很久很久以前有一位出身高贵的小姐到了适婚的年纪。她的家人为她安排了一桩完美的婚事，而她在婚礼前却与一位穷小子私奔了。她的家族深以为耻，对这对小情侣穷追不舍，最终把他们逼到了森林边缘。她的父亲说，现在抛弃那位年轻人再回到家里还有机会，她宽宏大量的未婚夫愿意原谅这种少年心气的胡闹。那位小姐当然没有就此回头，她转身冲进了森林，她的穷小子紧跟着她。但小姐的未婚夫气昏了头，端起枪扣下扳机，正中年轻人的后颈，他在情人身边倒下了。年轻的小姐扑在爱人的尸体上痛哭，传说她因伤心过度很快就去世了，但她的哭声在森林里久久回响，接连好几周都不曾消匿。她的家人们去收尸的时候发现那里只有一具年轻男人的尸体和一条守在不远处的黑狗——起初没人注意到它，因为周遭环境昏暗，而它的毛发颜色又如此之深……直到它猛然跃起将开枪的凶手扑到在地撕成碎片。没有人能阻止那条恐怖的大狗，刀剑刺不伤它的身体，子弹打不进它的皮毛，它的狂吠凄厉尖锐，如不情愿的新娘死后萦绕森林数天的哭号。

施达沃尔夫的老人们喜欢给年轻一代讲这个故事，年轻一代的父母们也喜欢给孩子们复述，警告捣蛋鬼们离森林远一点、再远一点。当然，没人能证明这个故事的真实性，但同样，没人能证明这个故事的虚假性。况且，不论真假，关于那片森林，有一件事可以确认：狼人住在那里。每当月圆，它们就聚在一起嚎叫打闹，弄出不小的声响。

猎人的职责就是防止它们从森林里跑出来为害四方。早些时候，在猎人们尚未聚成规模的日子里，一户住在小镇边缘的人家新诞了一个可爱的孩子；某夜月圆，孩子的父母都不在家——他们是当时公认最出色的猎人，每每月圆便会自觉在镇上巡逻；家里只有志愿照顾孩子的一位老妇人，摇着牙牙学语的小孩口齿不清地哼唱摇篮曲。孩子迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒间听见他的保姆惊慌失措地连连惨叫，睁开朦胧的眼，面前立着浑身浸血的狼人。老保姆已经被咬断了喉咙，接下来就轮到孩子了——他的父母急匆匆地赶回家，孩子不见了，只剩下老人惨不忍睹的尸身。猎人夫妻悲痛欲绝：他们没能守住自己的孩子，现在他被狼人带走了，兴许也成了其中一员。这件事情以后，镇上的猎人们自发决定在森林与小镇之间驻下营地，伤心的父母被团团包围其中，因他们后来又有了孩子，人们决计不愿意同样的悲剧再发生一回。

她第一次来镇上做客，周围一切都叫她吃惊：这位年轻的姑娘生在大城市，从小活在理智严苛的家教里，然天性却活泼好动，老惹出乱子，幸好只是无伤大雅的小打小闹。她在杂志上读到施达沃尔夫的故事，又听闻他们暑期在招人实地考察采访，为期一个月半，立马攥着报名表奔进杂志社，而后凭着机巧顺利通过面试。她的父母不赞成她把长长的假期耗费在以牛鬼蛇神闻名的落后小镇，但还是唠叨着替她收拾了部分行装，穿戴整齐目送她踏上火车，驶向铁轨末端的施达沃尔夫。

姑娘背着包，鞋尖第一次碰到小镇的土地。杂志社安排的人举着显眼的标识，引着她坐上车，在新铺的路上歪歪扭扭奔向她未来一个月半的居所。她将在猎人之中住下，负责接待她的是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特夫妇。她谢过送她的人，拖着小小的行李箱向波特先生和波特女士礼貌地问好。

波特夫妇有一个一岁半的孩子。在她安顿自己的房间时，莉莉·波特就抱着那个男孩，站在她边上简略地讲猎人们的事。她安置妥当，和波特一家在餐桌上矜持地聊天；黑卷发的男孩睁着翠绿的眼睛，微张着嘴，小手偶尔在空气中乱抓乱挥，咯咯笑着，“宝宝看，妈妈。”

“哈利学说话学得很快。”詹姆说。

“新的人，新的人。”小男孩说。

“一路赶过来，你一定很累了。明天我们会带你四处拜访拜访邻居。”莉莉温和地说。

“邻居，看邻居。”哈利重复。

“我想你一定听过狗灵的传说——你会为它写个故事……报导……之类的吗？”詹姆问她。

“噢，其实我对森林里的狼人更感兴趣——我被告知狗灵的故事主要算是传说，但狼人千真万确地存在。”她回答。

“狗狗，狗狗睡觉。狼狼睡觉。”哈利挥着手说。

“这话不假。”莉莉说；她站起身，把孩子抱进怀里，“哈利得睡觉了，好吗？我亲爱的哈利宝宝——”

“宝宝睡觉，狗狗睡觉，狼狼睡觉。”

第二天，波特夫妇带着她和哈利走访了周围的邻居。最后一站自然而然便是距森林最近的卢平先生的家；詹姆·波特叩了叩门，里面传来莱姆斯·卢平温柔的声音：“谁呀？”

“是詹姆和莉莉，带着哈利还有那位杂志社的小姑娘。”

屋里一阵匆匆的脚步声。莱姆斯·卢平打开门——他是一位清瘦的年轻人，褐色的头发软软地趴在脑袋上，灰绿色的眼睛亲切地注视着来者。她和他握了握手：对方的手暖乎乎的，带着疤痕，她能摸到那些或深或浅但已然愈合的轨迹。

她早就听波特夫妇讲过，莱姆斯·卢平养着一条体型庞大的黑色猎鹿犬，于是满怀信心认定自己不会被它吓到，但当他们统统在沙发上坐下，主人进厨房烧水沏茶，那条大狗冷不丁从角落里窜了出来，猛扑在詹姆·波特的大腿上的时候，她还是小小地惊呼了一声。

那条大狗体型确实有些过分，黑压压地盖在波特先生面前，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，一只爪子搭在詹姆的肩上，湿漉漉的鼻头拱了拱对方的下巴。哈利好像很喜欢它，兴奋地轻轻拍着手，开心地咯咯直笑。

“大脚板，大脚板，好狗狗。亲亲狗狗。”

大狗马上别过脑袋转向小男孩，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸蛋，汪汪地叫了几声，脚掌踩在詹姆的大腿上，摇着尾巴从低低地呼噜呼噜。

“你——太沉了，大脚板！”詹姆皱着眉头，试图把大狗的半截身子从自己身上挪开。哈利伸出小手摸了摸大狗的脸，它用鼻头蹭了蹭小孩的掌心，然后重重地向后坐在波特先生的腿上。

“好了，大脚板。”莱姆斯端着茶从厨房里走出来，“你会把詹姆的腿压坏的。”

大狗从沙发上跳下来，慢悠悠地踱着步子，在新来的姑娘面前停下，歪过头，亮晶晶的眼睛直直地盯着她。

“嗨，你好。”她有些不自然地招了招手。大狗缓慢地张开嘴，打呵欠般露出两排牙齿，接着闭上，用脑袋拱了拱她的膝盖。

“他不咬人。”莱姆斯·卢平把茶杯递给她的时候说，“如果你和他足够熟悉，他倒是会捉弄你——不，我没有表扬你，大脚板。”大狗失望地垂下脑袋。猎人叹了口气，伸手挠了挠大狗的下巴。它抬起爪子按住主人的手背，轻声咕噜着，深邃的眼满怀期待地望着他。

“狗狗这里，狗狗玩。”哈利在一边手舞足蹈地说。

“哈利，亲爱的，你想和狗狗玩吗？”莉莉低下头，面带笑意看着孩子圆圆的小脸。

“宝宝玩，狗狗玩。狗狗这里。”

大狗挪开爪子，回身在莉莉脚边趴下；波特夫人抱着孩子俯下身，让他够得到大狗毛茸茸的脑袋。大狗仰起脖子蹭了蹭孩子的小手，孩子肉乎乎的手指乱七八糟地戳着抓着它的脸。

“哈利真的很喜欢和大脚板一起玩。”詹姆说。

她的任务当然不仅是痴笑着看小孩子和大狗打闹。莱姆斯·卢平示意她在藏书间的椅子上坐下，“抱歉这里——总是很乱。”他略带歉意地笑了，“我们——我和大脚板——有时会看着书就闹起来；我指的是我看书，他闹。然后就一发不可收拾……我并不算一个很勤奋的人，至少在打扫卫生这方面。”

他拉过另一把椅子坐下。“所以……詹姆告诉我你对狼人更感兴趣一些？”

“是的——呃，因为我觉得狼人——比狗灵听起来更真实。”她有些尴尬地说，“但我发现在这里两者的真实程度似乎不相上下。我今天拜访的所有人都可靠地告诉我两个故事都是真的。狗灵的故事和那位被狼人叼走的孩子的故事。”

莱姆斯沉思了一会儿。“这两个故事都有一定的道理。”他说，“狗灵……从某种程度上讲……确实存在。不过既然你对——对它不感兴趣，”他耸耸肩，“我猜我就跟你稍微讲些我所了解的关于狼人的故事吧。

“施达沃尔夫的森林很早以前是一位公爵的私有财产——多早以前？我也不清楚。这位公爵性情古怪，深居简出，偌大的庄园里似乎只住着他一个人。

“在他的年代，森林里还没有狼人。女巫们住在里面，公爵与她们倒会偶尔一同宴饮出游。女巫们总容易被误解成邪恶的化身，长着可怖的鹰钩鼻，头发又脏又腻，成天守着一只只巨型坩埚里咕噜冒着泡的汤药。实际上她们通常是外貌各异、体态不同的女人，有些留着蓬松的长发，有些剃光了头，有些习惯扎好几排紧绷的辫子，有些老是裹着漆黑的斗篷，有些爱穿色彩鲜艳的礼裙，有些肤色深，有些白得像初雪。每当沃普尔吉斯之夜来临，公爵就盛装打扮出席女巫们的狂欢。她们很喜欢这个怪人，或许因为他年轻英俊，尽管他长着一张刻薄的嘴，总要控制不住地讲并不好听的话或者笑点刻毒的玩笑。

“有天夜里，年轻的公爵像往常一样出门去森林散步。据记载，他那天晚上是要去一位半仙半巫的女人家里——没有记载他去干什么；总之，半路上他听见了狼的叫声，就在森林的小路边上。但那又不像是一般的狼嗥；公爵熟知这片森林里所有生灵的声音，然而这一声狼嗥却让他感到新奇。他的计划被打乱了。他循着狼嗥找进了一窝狼穴，五六只小狼崽缩窝在母狼怀里吱呜吱呜地叫，它们的边上却挤着一个赤身裸体的少年，身上中了弹，痛苦地嗥叫，那匹母狼伸出舌头不停地舔着他血淋淋的伤口。

“公爵十分震惊——不仅是因为这头他从未见过的狼孩，更因他万万不知道森林里还住着猎人。他的思路是错的，除了女巫，没有人住在森林里；当时施达沃尔夫便有猎人，只是尚不成规模，也从来不靠近森林；他们的猎场是远方延伸的广袤原野，如今它已铺上黝黑的铁轨。那狼孩极有可能——据记载——在与狼群的游猎中不慎迷路，误打误撞奔进了施达沃尔夫的镇子。那时的人们对于狼人仅有模糊的概念，碰上一位四肢着地、毛发蓬乱、一丝不挂的男孩，很容易就会联想到那种传说中嗜血残忍的生物。人们取出从来只作为珍藏的银质子弹，把它打进狼孩裸露的皮肉里，他疼得大喊大叫，拖着伤势狼狈地逃回了森林；追赶的猎人们知道森林是古怪的公爵的领地，他们被告知过那位公爵和女巫们串通勾结，秘密地行进某种邪恶仪式，便也不敢再追下去。况且，他伤成那样，也活不过几天了。小镇关于狼人的记录里，这是第一例。”

莱姆斯轻轻抚摸着大狗的脑袋——她现在才发现，那条庞大的猎鹿犬不知何时溜进了屋内，下巴搁在主人的膝盖上，乖顺地偏过头呼噜呼噜。她猜自己听得入迷，便忽略了狗的脚掌悄无声息落在地上的响动。莉莉·波特抱着哈利站在藏书间门口，小男孩咿咿呀呀嘀咕着什么。

“狗狗饿，宝宝饿。吃饭。”

“哈利，亲爱的，你饿了？我们回去吃饭，好吗？狗狗要和卢平先生一起吃饭。”

“月月吃，宝宝吃，狗狗吃。”

莉莉温柔地笑了，摇了摇头，“我们今晚不和卢平先生一起吃饭，好吗？我们和姐姐一起吃饭，好吗？”

“姐姐吃。”

“乖宝宝。”

她和莱姆斯·卢平告别。“我明天可以来吗？”她问，“我实在想把那个故事听完。”

“当然可以，你随时都能来，只要事先和我说一声。”猎人友善地点点头。

天色渐暗，她远远看着莱姆斯·卢平在门口伫立良久，夕阳最后一点余烬在他褐色的发梢熄灭。他回身进屋合上了门。

“年轻的公爵带着受伤的狼孩去见森林中善医术的女巫——她也是公爵当晚本来打算拜访的那一位。据记载，女巫在小树屋门口迎接了他们，似乎对于重伤的狼孩毫不惊讶。

“‘你可得好好照顾他。’她替狼孩包扎伤口的时候对公爵说。”

她停下笔抬起头：“可是为什么狼孩跟他走了？”

猎人似乎小小地走神了：“嗯？”

“昨天你讲到那个狼孩还在狼窝里，公爵是怎么带他走的？”

“这个嘛，”莱姆斯垂下眼，若有所思了好一会儿，“我也不知道。记录里只说公爵带着狼孩去找了女巫。”

“好吧……或许年代太久了记录也不够全。”她在本子上快速记下一笔，“抱歉打断了你，请继续吧。”

“没事。”猎人笑着摇了摇头，接着讲：

“女巫把治疗所需的药草装在篮子里交给了公爵。‘至少两周，你得寸步不离地守在他边上，如果你想让他完全康复。’她说。‘我该喂他吃什么？’公爵问，‘如果他听不懂我讲的话，我该怎么办？’

“女巫回答：‘等你把他带回家，你就知道了。’

“于是公爵带着狼孩回到了家。他让受伤的男孩睡在自己的床上，把药草混在煮熟的肉里喂给他。起初，狼孩很不适应被褥的触感，每当他从昏睡中惊醒，发觉自己并非卧在狼群周围，而是被陌生的某种东西轻柔地挤压其中，他便用手爪和牙齿撕咬对他而言极具威胁性的那层布料。他从喉咙里发出动物的叫声，发疯一样想挣脱缠绕着自己的未知，弄得整张床嘎吱嘎吱响。公爵听见声音就知道狼孩醒了，端着食物和水走进卧室；狼孩在被撕咬得一片狼藉的床上惊慌失措，透过扯碎的布料和飘飞的内絮还有他蓬乱的毛发，一双灰绿色的眼睛警惕地瞪视着来者。他害怕两足行走的男人，因他在森林里遇见过女巫和仙子，她们是和蔼的、欢笑着的，生着柔软的胸脯，脸上没有髭须，他辨认出她们是雌性的、友善的；而他唯一一次见着的男人们是那群端起猎枪打中他的猎人，成群结队擎着武器，毫不留情地驱逐他。公爵显然也是个男人，个头高大，一步步逼近他，手里端着他从未见过的器皿。狼孩绝望地环顾四周，意识到自己落了单，而且身上的伤口还疼得厉害；他低下头费力地舔舐自己的血块，微微弓起后背，低沉地发出一串嗥叫。

“公爵并没有因为屋里的一团乱麻大发雷霆，但他从狼孩的反应里明白自己并不受欢迎。他小心翼翼地绕了一圈，试探性地把盘子伸到男孩跟前。狼孩立马向后趔趄了好几步，床上的布屑纷纷扬扬地抖簌，落在他的头发上和身体上，让他神经质地大喊大叫，手忙脚乱将它们从身上推下去。‘嘿，我不想伤害你。’公爵说，随即意识到狼孩听不懂除了嗥叫以外的语言。受伤的男孩听见对方用平稳的语气发出女巫们窃窃私语的声音；尽管听不懂，但他隐约觉得或许这个雄性两足生物是另一种他从未见过的女巫或者仙子，而他知道这两者不会伤害他。他紧绷的身体稍稍柔软了，公爵便又试探性地靠近一些。他们僵持良久，狼孩已经开始不可避免地饿了；他没吃过熟肉，只觉得那只手端着的器皿里在飘出让他犯饿的味道——他嗅不出是何物，因为那是一团煮烂的、混着女巫的药草的肉。公爵注意到狼孩的目光久久打量着那盘快要凉透的肉，便把它慢慢放到床上，示意他尝一口。狼孩谨慎地趴伏在器皿跟前，伸出鼻子颤了颤，犹豫地靠近它，然后小小地咬下一块。他发现那东西只是味道不一样的肉，用前爪扒住盛着它的器皿迅速地吞咽殆尽。盘里还有一大碗水，在狼孩野蛮地吃完午餐后洒得所剩无几。他熟悉水，它溅在他身上让他小小地打了个哆嗦；他把脑袋埋进敞口的容器，饮尽了剩下的水，然后蜷起上身，伸出舌头舔舔前爪。他感觉好多了，那些疼得厉害的伤口也没那么叫他心神不宁；他抬起脸望着公爵，喉咙里发出咕噜声。公爵听不懂，便朝他微笑了，拾起盘子和碗走出了卧室。

“狼孩就这样和公爵住下了。他恢复得很快，两周以后就能下床在公爵的府邸里爬来爬去。他偶尔会捕到耗子，用锐利的牙齿把它们的脖颈扭断，自己只吃一点点，兴奋地叼着剩下的部分奔到公爵跟前，骄傲地把猎物推给他；公爵会笑着捡起那些血肉模糊的尸块，伸手抚摸他的毛发。他和公爵建立起了一种微妙的亲密关系，有时他们甚至会一起去森林里散步；他曾经的同伴们以嗥叫好奇地探询发生在他身上的事情，他回以尽量详尽的答案，也让他昔日的狼群明白他还是一匹狼。

“有关公爵和狼人成了同伴的事情悄无声息在施达沃尔夫传开了，有人说公爵已经彻底堕入了黑暗，成了那片森林不祥之物的首领。人们更加不愿靠近公爵的宅邸和那片他们向来敬而远之的森林。老一辈开始给年轻人讲述沃普尔吉斯之夜的放纵传闻，把女巫们描述成不知节制的浪荡女人，而公爵带着他的狼人，赤身裸体参与这场怪胎的聚会。

“镇上的猎人们觉得有必要插手这件事；他们意识到是公爵救下了邪恶的狼人并和他成了同伴。他们整日整夜地筹划为民除害，终于有一天全副武装地赶向了小镇边缘。

“彼时狼孩对公爵的依恋已然使他困惑。他探险般翻遍了公爵的宅邸，找到了公爵身上覆盖的衣物。他偷偷摸摸地衔出几件，用前爪抚摸着布料；他熟悉它们的触感，因为公爵曾穿着这些东西半跪在地上拥抱他，他的皮肤蹭到了不同于皮肉的质料。他用前肢和侧腰摩擦那些衣物，直到它们嗅起来和他一个味道。但他把那些东西弄脏了，这让他感到羞愧；他叼着衣服走进平时清理自己的房间，熟练地用舀上的水清理自己和衣服。当公爵看到他满怀期待地衔着衣服蹲伏在自己跟前的时候，他发现对方理解错了自己的意思。公爵略带惊喜地盘腿坐在他跟前，教会了他怎么穿衣服。他被领到了一面镜子前，镜子里站着和他一模一样的人和另一位公爵；他本能地要扑上去对着镜子又抓又打，但公爵从他身后抱住了他，用他模糊着能听明白的那种语言对他解释：‘莱姆斯，这是你。’”

“莱姆斯？”她忍不住又打断了他。猎人耸了耸肩。

“很意外，对吗？”他轻声说，“公爵给狼孩起了和我一样的名字，很巧，不是吗？”他稍稍顿了顿，“我第一次读到这段记载的时候也很惊讶。噢，大脚板——”

她又没注意到黑狗是什么时候闯进来的。它摆着尾巴，轻松地跃到主人的大腿上，用脑袋使劲地蹭着他的下巴。“大脚板——别闹了。你不是要和哈利一起玩吗？”猎人歪过头，努力躲开那对毛茸茸的耳朵。大狗低低地咕噜了几声。

“晚上来了，狗狗变了，宝宝吃。”

她回过头。詹姆·波特抱着儿子笑盈盈地站在藏书间门口。

“噢——上帝，我都没注意到已经快晚上了。”她尴尬地站起身，向莱姆斯微微行了个礼，“我又耽误了您这么多时间，真是不好意思。”

“没关系。”

“我明天再来拜访。”她说，“我真是太爱这个故事了！——噢，卢平先生，你说这是一段施达沃尔夫镇关于狼人最早的记载……我能在镇上图书馆里找到正式的记录吗？”

猎人摊了摊手。“当然可以，不过或许要花上不少时间，毕竟这是很久之前的事了。”

她晚餐吃得很快，帮着收拾了盘子就钻进屋里整理这一天听到的故事。

“嘿。”莉莉·波特的声音从门口传来。她转过身；莉莉抱着胳膊温和地注视着她。

“波特夫人——我真是太感谢你们肯带我去卢平先生那里了！”她放下笔心情激动地喊，“真抱歉我声音太大了——我只是太开心了！”

莉莉微笑着走进房间，在她身边搬了张椅子坐下。

“这些故事总需要一个记录的人。”莉莉说，“我知道你现在应该不想被打断，不过——如果你乐意，我可以给你讲讲我所知道的关于狗灵的故事。”

“那个逃婚的贵族小姐？”

“啊——我听到的并不是这样的。”莉莉轻轻摇了摇头，“虽然你或许对狼人更感兴趣一些——不过我觉得有必要让你听一听施达沃尔夫的其他传说。”

“我当然乐意听，波特夫人。”

“通常来讲，小镇上的人们讲述给孩子的故事里，主角永远是一位出身高贵的小姐。可我听到是另一个故事。

“很久以前，施达沃尔夫住着一户声名显赫的人家。这家人为了血统的纯正性，常常近亲通婚。小天狼星是这家的一位少爷，他的父母是堂姐弟；他从小就被告知自己也要娶一位堂姐或者堂妹为妻，尽管他心里非常不乐意。

“这位少爷生得标致俊秀，脑袋又聪明灵活，不少姑娘倾心于他，但他的父母打定主意要他和堂姐订婚。小天狼星从小就爱惹是生非——他痛恨家里对所谓血统纯正的盲目拥护和循规蹈矩的老古板，亦痛恨自己出生起就被敲定的婚姻，为此打定主意要和家族唱反调。等他成了少年，家里人几乎已经管不住他。他成天地往外跑，和镇上的穷孩子们混成一片，乐于捉弄装腔作势的家伙们，并且老是惹上麻烦；他被喝醉了酒的商人揪进小巷子里痛打过，有时是街上别的混混，看不惯他的女人缘，拎着他的领口狠狠地揍；但几次下来这些人渐渐打不过他，便纷纷登门向他父母告状，在家里人对着小天狼星大发雷霆威胁禁足的时候窃喜。

“在镇子边上住着一户并不富裕的家庭，这家有一位体弱的独子名字叫莱姆斯——我知道，这又是奇妙的巧合……相信我，我第一次听到这里的时候比你还惊讶。他和小天狼星在杂货铺里相识，那时候后者因为偷了一位顾客的钱包被店家提着扫帚追打。莱姆斯不敢阻止那位个头很壮的店主人，只是在边上怯怯地站着，等到那位黑头发的少年总算被教训一通了才小心翼翼地走上前，问：‘嘿，你还好吗？’然后从口袋里拿出半块被捏得有些化了的巧克力，递给呲牙咧嘴的男孩。

“他们就这样认识了。夜里，两个男孩常常一起仰躺在屋顶上——莱姆斯其实心里很害怕，但小天狼星向他保证不会出事；尽管如此，莱姆斯还是习惯性地靠在小天狼星边上，紧张兮兮地握住对方的手，时不时地就问：‘我们什么时候下去？’他们聊各种各样的话题，在小天狼星破口大骂自己的家族时，莱姆斯就默默听着。

“我听到的故事里，有天晚上，他们突然意识到自己已经爱上了对方。令人惊讶的是，是莱姆斯鼓起勇气告诉了小天狼星自己的感受，然后飞快地亲吻了对方霎时间通红滚烫的脸；小天狼星随后把瘦弱的男孩揽进怀里，发了疯一样吻着他的头发。他们就这样成了情侣。

“但莱姆斯却感到了不安。他认定自己这样实在太过自私——小天狼星放弃了他的整个家族，为了这件事和家里人吵得险些闹出人命；他拖累了一位本可以安安稳稳当好少爷的年轻人，草率地亲吻了他。这种不安在一天夜里达到了顶点：小天狼星衣冠不整地冲进他的卧室，狠狠地摇醒他，睁着亮晶晶的灰眼睛，说：‘和我离开这里，莱姆斯。’

“‘离开哪里？’

“‘离开施达沃尔夫，离开这个地方。我们去一个没有人找得到我们的地方。’他的爱人颤抖着声音说，‘我们一起走。什么都不需要带。和我走吧。’

“莱姆斯被他的状态吓到了，非要问出发生了什么事。小天狼星语速飞快地解释，自己今晚就要和那位堂姐结婚——他的家人把他反锁在自己的房间；他是跳窗出来的。

“就是在那个时候，莱姆斯犹豫了。‘不。’他说，‘你应该回去，你应该娶你的堂姐，我已经连累你太多了。’

“小天狼星没想到对方会讲出这种话。‘如果你还有些理智，你就不会说出这些话。’他难过地说，‘如果你不愿意离开，那我一个人走。’

“他说完就跑出了门。莱姆斯在他离开的那一刻便后悔了；他永远不该因为自己的胆怯要求他的爱人顺从地接受这种他认为对对方最好的命运。他奔出房间，用他最快的速度气喘吁吁地追在爱人身后。但小天狼星的家人们也赶来了：那位堂姐首先发现新郎失踪，穿着婚纱就追了出来。他们把年轻人逼到了森林边缘，他的父母说：‘回来吧，你已经没有退路了！现在回头，你的堂姐会原谅你的胡闹，你们还是可以好好生活。’

“小天狼星回过身，说：‘我就算死在森林里也不会跟你们回去的。’

“他的堂姐就是在这个时候开的枪。没有人真的注意到那位高大恐怖的新娘居然带着一杆枪。枪响的瞬间所有人都愣住了，包括小天狼星——这一枪打中的是猛然扑到他跟前的莱姆斯。

“他的爱人当场就死了，一句话也没来得及讲。据说，小天狼星随后抱着尸体冲进了森林；整整一个月，林子里回荡着撕心裂肺的哭声，然后在某一天突然止住了。人们认定那一天就是他去世的日子。他的家人觉得有必要把尸体带出来，就小心翼翼地往森林里去寻找。他们很快就发现了莱姆斯的尸体，被掩在丛丛枝叶下。

“就像那天没有人注意到凶手带着枪一样，直到那位堂姐被撕成碎片，人们才惊惧地发现了守在尸体边上的大狗。那是一条皮毛肮脏、体型巨大的猎鹿犬，生着一双锐利的灰眼睛，咆哮声响彻云霄。它呲着两排冷森森的、沾了血的牙齿，嗥叫着赶开了任何靠近尸体的人。

“这就是狗灵。传说夜幕降临时，狗灵会化为人形，游荡在森林里找寻猎物。迷途的旅人倘若不慎遇见，会被立刻撕成碎片啃噬殆尽，尸骨无存。直到今天，它还守着爱人已然与土壤融为一体的尸身。”

周末，她和波特一家再度拜访莱姆斯·卢平。哈利看到大狗一如既往很兴奋，抱着它的脖颈不肯松开。猎人引她在藏书间坐下，接着讲公爵和狼孩的故事。

“狼孩第一次看到镜子里穿着衣服的自己。他长着蓬松柔软的褐色头发，睁着好奇的绿眼睛，套着公爵揉皱的白衬衫和一条深色的长裤，光着脚，半伏在镜子跟前。他侧过脸去看公爵，发出一串嘶嘶声——这好像是他的名字；他听森林里的女巫们这么叫他，类似于两排牙齿之间送出的一阵风，然后微微撅起嘴唇，最后再让风从牙齿之间吹出去。整个过程中嘴不能张得很大，要扁着嘴唇，轻轻地柔和地说出这个名字。公爵俯下身去抱住他，对他说了很多话，他依稀能辨认出自己的名字。

“狼孩不知道这时候应该怎么办。他模仿着公爵的动作，弯起前肢环住对方的后背，迟疑着拍了拍。公爵放开他，他也放开公爵；他发现公爵灰色的眼睛里流出了泪，就凑上去，伸出舌头舔着他的脸，把那些咸咸的液体抹掉。他想到了母狼安抚狼崽的时候会温柔地舔它们的皮毛，把它们围进温软的肚腹；他试图模仿，便在公爵跟前躺下，又想起自己还穿着对方的衣服，隔着一层布料或许效果会变差，但他不知道如何把它完好地脱下来。他回忆着穿上的过程，用前爪慢慢地解开那些圆溜溜的扣子，再把胳膊从袖管里抽出来。他赤裸着上身朝公爵露出自己的肚子；他口齿不清地发出嘶嘶的声音，示意对方蜷缩在他的怀里。公爵理解了他的意思，缓缓地俯下身，但没有拱着他的腹部，而是和他并排靠在一起。他们的脸挨得非常近，狼孩感觉到一种非常奇怪的刺痒，从后爪尖一直蔓延到脊骨，打着圈爬上他的耳根，然后落在他的脸颊和鼻尖。他的心跳异常地加快了，他感觉浑身发烫，他困惑地呼噜呼噜。

“公爵阖上眼，他的额头抵着狼孩的额头。他累了，他要睡觉，狼孩想。但公爵不能睡在地面上，公爵总是睡在床上，公爵应该睡在床上。狼孩想把男人领到床边，却一动不动，睁着眼打量着闭上眼的年轻男人。公爵有一头黑色的卷发，皮肤苍白，鼻梁挺拔，他忍不住伸手碰了碰对方的鼻尖。他看见公爵的嘴唇动了动；他听见公爵说了一句他听不懂的话和他的名字。后来他迷迷糊糊就睡着了。

“半夜他被震耳欲聋的响动惊醒了。他睁开眼，感觉周围热浪袭人。房子起火了，那些猎人们擎着火把点着了公爵的宅邸。公爵站在他的身边，面前是一群举着猎枪的男人。狼孩本能地想逃跑，但他做不到——他不能把公爵丢在这片混乱中；他弓起后背，灰绿色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着跟前举着猎枪的人们，喉咙发出嘶哑的嗥叫。

“公爵在说着什么，他一个字都不懂，但他又一次辨认出了自己的名字。他在命令他冲上去撕碎那些人吗？他做得到，就算他身上再结结实实挨上好几枪，就算火焰灼伤他的皮肤，他做得到。噢，哈利，怎么了？”

她这才反应过来大狗又进了屋；哈利·波特稳稳当当地坐在猎犬的后背上，伸出小手戳着猎人的膝盖。莱姆斯朝她做了个抱歉的手势，把小男孩抱进怀里。

“和狗狗。吃饭。”小男孩说，他转向了她，绿眼睛里闪烁着期待，“姐姐一起。和狗狗。和西。”

“哈利，亲爱的……”猎人温柔地压低了声音，“你和妈妈爸爸还有姐姐一起吃饭，好吗？今晚不行。”

“月月，月月。”

“嗯，今晚是满月，哈利要和爸爸妈妈呆在家里，好吗？”

她居然忘了今晚满月。告别猎人的时候依旧是黄昏，她朝站在门口的莱姆斯·卢平用力地挥手，看着他转身和猎犬进了屋。

“月圆的时候莱姆斯会带着大脚板去靠近森林的地方巡逻。”饭桌上，莉莉向她解释，“他是我们中最勇敢的人——他倒是经常打趣说我才是勇敢的那个，”她含笑看了一眼自己的丈夫，“因为我居然敢答应詹姆·波特的求婚。”

屋外传来一声悠长的狼嗥。

“不用担心莱姆斯。”詹姆说。她注意到他还是稍稍不安地侧了侧身。

“今晚——一定很危险吧？”她没话找话。

“森林里也许是的。”莉莉给哈利喂了一小勺南瓜糊，“就算是猎人也不会老是往里跑。我和詹姆有时候在白天会进去狩猎或者采果子——晚上离那里越远越好。”

“月月。狗狗散步，和月月。”哈利说。

很久以前森林边上是有守夜人的；在人们对女巫尚无偏见的时候，她们常常志愿在每个夜晚轮流巡视。这些巡逻的女巫们把她们在林中和镇子边缘的所见所闻编撰成书，代代保存下来，尽管之后她们被当成邪恶的生物彻底驱进了森林，这些书的残篇断章仍然能在施达沃尔夫图书馆的角落里寻得一星半点的踪迹。

关于公爵和狼孩——施达沃尔夫的第一例狼人案，她在图书馆读到的记载和莱姆斯·卢平所述相差甚远：无名氏女巫写那位公爵名叫小天狼星·奥瑞恩·布莱克，是受了诅咒以血为生的精灵，太阳升起时躲藏在宅邸的棺材里沉睡，昼夜交汇之时便会苏醒，像瘦长的影子在镇上鬼魅般穿梭捕猎；他的亲吻落在人们柔软的脖颈上，他爱听猎物垂死挣扎时心脏绝望地跃动，循着血脉传进他灵敏的耳朵如沉闷鼓点令他欣喜。关于狼人的记述仿佛是凭空出现在文中的；记叙者的表述前言不搭后语，突然这位公爵就与狼人生活在了一起。狼人的名字被抹去，后世不再知晓他是谁，除了一小段外貌描述：“平时他温文尔雅，留着浅褐色的头发，生着一双灰绿色的眼睛，皮肤苍白，脸颊上总染着两朵红晕，狰狞可怖的疤痕遍布他的身体。他长得好看，身形瘦削，讲起话来文质彬彬，谁能想到到了月圆之夜，他就摇身一变，四爪着地，眼里闪着嗜血的光芒，和邪恶的公爵一道出门捕猎呢？”

小天狼星·奥瑞恩·布莱克在镜子里看不到自己；晚上人们远远地聚在他的宅邸附近，擎着火把，举着猎枪，无人靠近。他的狼孩靠在他身边，平稳地呼吸着，一只手轻轻搭在他肩上。接下来，人群会朝这里投掷火把，直到干枯的汪洋将他团团困囿其中，耀眼的光芒刺瞎他的眼睛，灼烫的羽扇豆花蚀毁他不朽的、骨瓷般的皮肤，他在永恒的墓穴阖上眼睛飘走最后一点肮脏的余烬。森林里传来凄凉的狼嗥，它们在呼唤离群的同伴，守在古怪公爵身边的已然学会磕磕绊绊地双足行走的狼孩莱姆斯，用两片锋利的刀刮去了蓬乱的毛发的小兽，沾满泥土的身躯披上绸缎，裹紧了洁白的布料，赤着的后肢蜷缩着，膝盖带着淤青与红痕，未干透的血迹慢慢固化成一层黑红色的外壳。

六月，无名氏女巫记下最热的这一天，空气都在燃烧，天狼星的魔法为世间降上焦渴不安与痴迷狂乱。受诅咒之人的宅邸被点燃，紫黑的夜幕下伴着肃穆的星光扭曲四周竭力想逃走的空气。“宛如大型祭祀仪式的现场，”书上这么写，“人们怀着恐惧和敬畏，绕着起火的宅邸围成一个巨大的圈，默默祈祷吸血鬼和狼人已经被永远逐出了生者的世界。”

火势挨到了镜子边缘；倒影只有困惑不解的狼孩，弓着后背伸出舌头清理公爵脸上燃尽的灰尘与血。阖上眼睛的小天狼星张开怀抱，他触及的年轻人的皮肤蒙着细汗，肢体柔软地贴着他，像揽了一头毫无防备的巨狼入怀，对方鼓动的腹部靠着他的，湿淋淋的脖颈倚在他肩窝上，他用每一寸皮肤倾听奔涌在血管里的擂鼓般的响动。他的牙齿离他的皮肉足够近，他托起褐发人的脸庞，他睁开眼，他看见对方的动脉最细微的颤动。他深深埋下他的脸庞，他的牙齿小心翼翼地落在狼孩湿润的嘴唇上。

没有人会把这一幕记下来。

火焰灼痛了他。他的心脏紧紧挨着频率渐快的擂鼓的声音。镜子里的他们跪倒在对方跟前，他们拥抱，他们接吻，他们消失，镜子被火苗融化。

“从漫天的火海里奔出一个黑影——那是小天狼星·奥瑞恩·布莱克公爵，他的皮肤像骨头一样惨白。他的怀里抱着狼人，以惊人的速度冲进了森林。从此再也没有人见过他们。”女巫的故事这样结尾，“这都是千真万确发生在我年轻时候的事，那个晚上我就跟着我的女巫姐妹们，乔装打扮藏在人群里看着这一切发生。太不可思议了！我们赶回森林里，把整片林子掏了个底朝天，却没有他们的半点影子。”

她忍不住把自己的困惑讲给莱姆斯听：“我在图书馆里找到的记载讲了一个完全不同的故事。它比你讲的要短很多。”

莱姆斯朝椅背上仰了仰。“什么故事？”他问。

“一个女巫写的故事——故事里的公爵叫小天狼星·奥瑞恩·布莱克，狼人没有名字。”她回答，“啊，说起来，波特夫人几天前也给我讲了一个故事——关于狗灵的故事；那位变成狗灵的贵族少年也叫小天狼星，而且他的——呃——”她停住了，皱了皱眉。

“他的爱人叫莱姆斯？”猎人和蔼地问。

她犹疑地点了点头。“抱歉，无意冒犯——但这些故事听起来好像都有同样的人物；我现在回忆起来发现他们不仅名字一样，就连长相似乎也——”她重新打量了一遍坐在对面朝自己淡然笑着的莱姆斯·卢平：柔软的褐色短发，灰绿色的眼睛，面颊上深浅不一的疤痕——她张了张口想说些什么，最后仅仅无奈地笑了。

巧合，她想，也许只是巧合。

不久以前——几十年前吧，镇子里的猎人们尚未形成有条不紊的规模聚落。一家人新诞下孩子，起名叫莱姆斯。孩子的双亲外出打猎，家里留着一位老婆婆照看他。

月圆当晚，落单的狼人摸进了小屋；老婆婆耳朵不好使，听见孩子的哭声从厨房匆忙地赶来，孩子被狼人衔在嘴里，小胳膊上鲜血淋漓。她尖叫着咒骂，挥着锅铲勇敢地冲上去，却被不知从哪儿突然奔出的一条黑狗狠狠撞翻在地。据她后来语无伦次的表述，人们大致推断出当晚发生了什么——狼人试图叼着孩子奔逃回森林，黑狗拦住了它，从它嘴里抢回了很可能已经由于失血过多昏迷的小莱姆斯，随后它驮着孩子消失不见，大约过了半个钟头，门口来了一位披着斗篷的无名氏先生，怀里抱着熟睡的孩子。他把孩子交给仍然头晕眼花的老太太，告诉她“狗灵救下了莱姆斯”，然后离开了。

没人知道这件事情的真假。老婆婆年纪大了，不久就忘掉了她一生中发生的大多数事情。这个故事和别的传闻偶尔搞混了，人们也不在意；施达沃尔夫人们听见的狼人故事里，那个可怜的、被狼人攻击的孩子有时没能活下来，有时好好地活着，有时成了狼人的一员；那条大狗有时被说成披着狗皮的女巫，她掳走了男孩做自己的奴隶；有时它又成了那位怀着怨气的贵族小姐，有时它就仅仅是作为狗灵的象征。到后来，“莱姆斯”这个名字被忘却了，人们只知道曾经有个孩子，或许被狼人杀死了，或许还活着，或许成了狼人；大家都认定这算是很早以前的故事，也就懒得追问究竟发生了什么。

听说，莱姆斯·卢平的猎犬突然出现在了他的人生中；似乎他从某一天开始出门就会带着大脚板——他这么喊那条黑狗，看着他摇晃着尾巴咧开嘴嗤嗤地答应。他常常俯下身低低地和他讲话，刻满细小伤痕的手轻柔地抚着毛茸茸的脑袋。大狗提起鼻尖温柔地拱拱他的脸颊，有时伸出粉色的舌头亲昵地舔舔他的手背和下巴。

这条猎犬和波特夫妇的关系也不错——或许是因为他们和莱姆斯·卢平的关系很好。詹姆和莉莉的婚礼上，莱姆斯作为伴郎，带着黑狗出席了：婚礼在下午举行，人们带来各式各样的酒和食物，黄昏降至时，新郎和新娘被簇拥着回到新家。他们常邀请莱姆斯和大脚板来家里做客，亦常偕同在卢平先生的家里谈天说笑；等到哈利降生，这种互相拜访不减反增——孩子非常喜欢那条大黑狗，一人一犬建立了惊人的亲密联系，有时人们能听见波特夫妇打趣说“大脚板就是哈利的教父”。

她坐在书桌前整理半个月来的所有故事材料，“大脚板就是哈利的教父”，这句话被她潦草地记在纸页的边缘。假如，她想，只是假如，大脚板果真是狗灵，许多事情仿佛也解释得通。她从未在黄昏以后造访过莱姆斯·卢平和他的大黑狗；传说中狗灵便会在夜幕降临后化身人形；或许在她离开以后，那间猎人的小屋里并排站着的是黑色头发的小天狼星·布莱克和灰绿色眼睛的莱姆斯·卢平。她努力思索起支持自己荒唐想法的依据，最终作罢。她不能写她臆断的故事。

外面的灯熄了。足够迟了，波特夫妇也悄悄睡下，哈利可能早已入梦。她伸了个懒腰，目光自然地投向窗外浓郁深远的深蓝；猎户们合上了昏黄的光芒，她的一方景物消匿了星辰点点。她拉拢窗帘，关上灯，陷进沉沉的倦梦。

她是守林的女巫，披着紫黑色的斗篷，提着恍惚的油灯，拨开枝叶，长靴底踏过吱呀吱呀的响声。今晚月圆，她知道传说讲了什么，身上带着一杆猎枪：她被告知对付狼人用银子弹比魔法更奏效。

她漫步许久，她一无所获。闹得人心惶惶的圆月之下无事发生，一切安然寂静。

但她路过了一截拦腰斩断的树干，满地狼藉，枯枝败叶掩盖下伏卧着一匹仍在呼吸的狼。它的腹部微微鼓动，它狭长的眼紧闭，它熟睡了——这不代表它就不是威胁；它不是普通的狼，它的体态告诉女巫它是熟睡的狼人，眉心危险地微蹙，稍有响动或许便会睁开血红的眼扑上来将她撕成碎片。

她缓慢地举起了枪。

枪口小心翼翼地移动，指向野兽的额头。她的手指挂上了扳机。悉悉簌簌声。

她终归注意到了这条黑狗——它不声不响地直起身子，它原本就蜷卧在狼人身边，杂碎的树叶和枝条堆砌在它身上，让她忽视了。黑狗长着一双锐利的灰眼睛，坚决笃定地凝视着她；它横挡在熟睡的狼人和枪口之间，平静地望着即将成为凶手的女巫。

她犹疑了；她微微拨动枪口，大狗沉默着跟着枪口移动。

——倘若翌日清晨其他人醒得够早，他们会在断裂的树桩边看到沉睡的疲倦的年轻男人和他怀里盘成一团的黑狗；女巫觉得这事儿很新奇，悄悄写在日记本里。她昏沉地写下故事，某天重翻到这一页，猛然回忆起那个夜晚，站在狼人和猎枪之间的根本不是什么大狗，而是一位高大俊秀的年轻男人，卷发摩挲肩头，灰眼直直地盯着她，坦然接受随时可能的死亡。

“那会是谁？”

“小天狼星·布莱克。”

“他是虚构的，你看太多老女巫们写的故事了。”

猎人家里灯都亮着，半掩着窗，夏季的风溜进屋子。昼夜交替，黄昏迟疑的光渐渐压低了，微丰的月亮银晃晃地趔趄上云丛，摇着朦胧的团扇眯缝眼睛四下张望。莱姆斯·卢平在厨房烧饭，天气炎热，他系着皱皱的围裙，套着宽松的背心，赤着胳膊，捉着锅铲耐心地翻一团逐渐萎缩的菜叶菜帮。哈利在客厅的沙发上和大狗聊天，莉莉和詹姆不在——他们陪着杂志社的女孩在镇上采风，小孩却闹着要和大脚板一起吃饭。

莱姆斯·卢平端着盘子走出厨房，轻快地提醒用餐时间；夜幕低垂，软垫中央大剌剌卧倒的早就不是一条狗。黑头发的男人让孩子踩在自己的肚子上，用力伸展胳膊，摆出小船的姿态，拱着拱着，毛毯、衬衫、靠枕、书本、布袋，全部七零八落撒在地上。他向后仰着头，倒立着睁大灰色的眼睛凝视在餐桌边上坐下的猎人——莱姆斯示意他立刻起身，顺便抱着哈利一起吃饭；他绷不住笑了，扶着孩子的腋窝把他托起来，打一声唿哨模仿他想象中靠岸的船尖锐的鸣笛，眼角漫布线条优雅的细纹。

他直起身子光着脚走到餐桌旁，让孩子坐在堆成小城堡的椅子上，够得着跟前的碟子，尽管他咯咯笑着转向自己的教父，张着嘴等一勺熬成糊的奶粥。黑发男人半弓着身给孩子喂粥，偶尔和他的伴侣拉扯闲话。

晚饭结束，猎人接过陪孩子玩的任务，大脚板先生则收拾餐桌。他洗完餐具，门口传来波特夫妇的声音：“辛苦你们了。”他们领走依依不舍的孩子，莱姆斯合上门，回身笑盈盈地望着站在厨房口子挽起袖笼的爱人：“好了，小天狼星，接下来你想做点什么吗？”

——到晚上了，她留在堆着毛毯、衬衫、靠枕、书本、布袋的沙发中央；壁炉熄着，夏夜沉闷濡湿的风挤进窗缝。猎人在藏书间收拾，黑头发的陌生男人坐在她对面，屈着腿，灰色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“你是小天狼星·布莱克。”她说。

男人不置可否晃晃脑袋。“你收集了很多故事。”他说。

“你也要给我讲个故事吗？”她问。

“当然。

“战争以前，施达沃尔夫荒无人烟。曾经这里地势很高，森林倚靠着山峦，水永远煮不开。战争爆发，流离失所的人们围绕森林定居，盖起矮墩墩的石房，豢养家畜，聚起小小的村落。

“他们在征伐中见识了太多因不知餍足而造成的惨剧，为了一份财产手足相残，为了一方土地拔刀相向；他们见识了被亲兄妹吊死的姐弟，圆睁的眼球布满血丝，泡沫从口中满溢；他们见识了惨死在战场上的士兵，胸口贯穿沉重的铁矛，被割下来的头滚在尘泥之间。他们因此变得铁石心肠，冷酷无情——这当然不能责备他们。

“他们制定规矩：人们不可以靠近森林，因它密密匝匝，似是不满足的好奇心的象徽。这条规矩口耳相传，完好无损地保留到了现在。最早的村民告诉孩子，森林里住着巴巴雅嘎，她们驯养了狼人为奴仆，专挑落单在林子边缘的人和动物下手。如果哪家的狗得了狂犬病，人们就说：‘巴巴雅嘎在施法。’然后那条狗就会被丢弃，等女巫在夜里悄无声息地带走她标记以疾病的猎物。

“这家的孩子叫莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，家里养着一条黑狗，整天和他形影不离。孩子从小也听巴巴雅嘎的故事长大，睡前走下床，抱住狗的脑袋，给他也复述这个故事。‘你不要去森林的边上啊，狗狗。’他总是这样结尾，‘会被吃人的巴巴雅嘎带走，我就见不着你了。’狗就摇着尾巴频频点头，孩子便认为狗也听明白了，放心地上床睡觉。

“但有一天，家里人发现狗得了病，口吐白沫在街上乱跑。‘巴巴雅嘎标记了猎物。’大家说，‘得把它绑起来放到林子边上了。’莱姆斯站在门背后看着村里人拿来粗麻绳把狗捆住，然后一路拖到村子的边界；他们把狗甩在森林跟前，献祭一样做着手势，匆匆离开了。

“狗可怜兮兮地轻声叫着。他——它被绑死了，动弹不得，转着眼珠子；它知道自己会死，或许不是被巴巴雅嘎吃掉，而是营养不良饿死。但是它看到了它的小主人：褐色头发的莱姆斯·卢平瞒着大人偷偷跑上森林边缘，给狗带了一小块煮熟的肉。‘我不会让巴巴雅嘎把你吃掉的。’他说，‘我把你藏起来，藏到巴巴雅嘎找不到的地方。’

“他拽着狗把它塞进草丛，自认为计划周全。连着一个礼拜，他都偷跑出来给狗带吃的。狗虽然已经病入膏肓，精疲力竭，伏卧在草里成天被虫子咬得浑身起泡，小主人一来，它就兴奋地直起脑袋轻轻地叫唤。可巴巴雅嘎找到了它；老女巫标记了猎物却没能及时找到，气得浑身发抖，没日没夜地寻了七天，才在草垛里看到她的下一餐和盘腿坐在黑狗边上的孩子。

“‘啊！是你藏了我的猎物。’女巫喊，‘不过你看上去比它好吃多啦，可惜我发了誓，如果标记了猎物，就不能对其他的动手。’

“‘别吃掉他，好婆婆！’男孩求她，‘你可以把我带走，我会做很多事情，我可以给你打工，可是别吃掉他！’

“巴巴雅嘎思索了一会儿。‘好吧，你说服我了。’她终于说，‘但是你要记住，不要随便和女巫讲价。你还太小，我拿你没有用。你记住：等你成年以后，每个月圆的黄昏都要来森林里找我，替我干一晚上的活。我不会吃掉你的狗，但我要把它带走；等着吧，小小的卢平先生！不久你又会遇到他。’

“巴巴雅嘎于是施了法，让孩子晕晕乎乎地走回了家。她带走了黑狗，教会了他魔法。‘夜晚来到的时候，’女巫说，‘你可以脱掉你的狗皮，变成人去看望你的小主人。但记住！天一亮，你就必须变回一条狗，否则你们俩都会死的。’

“第一次变成人的黑狗多高兴！他在女巫的镜子前端详自己——个头很高，巴巴雅嘎的脑袋顶只碰着他垂下的手肘；一头漆黑如墨的卷发，一双亮晶晶的灰色眼睛；他的皮肤光滑，像缎子一样闪烁着天鹅绒的光芒；他惊喜地打量良久，直到老女巫不耐烦了：‘好啦，你还打不打算去看他？’

“黑发的年轻人趁着夜色赶回了小村。彼时，他的小主人已经长大，成了小少年，一个人住在点着烛光的小屋里。他听见敲门声，隔着门板问：‘门口的是谁？’

“‘是巴巴雅嘎宽恕的猎物，他在草丛里躲了七天七夜。’

“‘啊！是你吗？’他的主人猛地打开了门，见着的是个头高挑的黑头发年轻人，‘你变得可真多！但我看到这双眼睛就知道是你了！你可有名字？’

“‘我诞生在灼热的夏夜，天空悬挂着索提斯，所以我给自己起名小天狼星·布莱克。’

“他们在夜里一同出游，山风猎猎地吹；‘我马上就要成年了。’有天晚上，莱姆斯说，‘你能跟我讲讲巴巴雅嘎吗？我有些不安；给她做事是什么样的？’‘别害怕，别担心。’小天狼星回答，‘她只是一个偶尔脾气不太好的老婆婆。她做的点心很好吃。’‘她真的吃孩子吗？’‘我没有见过她吃孩子。’‘那她标记的猎物呢？’‘她只标记寿命走到尽头的动物。’‘你会陪着我吗，月圆的晚上？’‘当然会。我每个晚上都会陪着你。’‘为什么你在破晓前就要离开？——啊，不用告诉我答案；我太贪心了。只是晚上已经够了。’”

他停住了，似笑非笑地看着她。

“我在做梦，对吗？”她问。

黑发男人耸了耸肩。“快早上了。”他侧了侧脸，示意窗外渐白的天。

“我明天还可以来听吗？”临走前，她问。

“当然可以。”

她醒了。

她在施达沃尔夫呆足了一个月，记下的故事用尽了带来的一整本笔记本。她把自己的梦也老老实实地尽量写上，虽然这些支离破碎的梦在她睁开眼的瞬间就会蒸发掉一大部分。她敞着窗户，阳光像融化的黄油一样滴在她的被褥上，吹进屋里的风居然带着焦糖味；她拍拍枕头，拾走隔夜的碎发，把床单拉成齐整的四方，挽起头发照镜子。她晒得有些发亮，脖颈细长像刻板印象的瘦女巫，戴一顶尖帽子或许她就要被赶进森林里了。

她早早去拜访莱姆斯·卢平，猎人搬了三把椅子在后院和她喝茶，大狗跟着来了。莱姆斯示意大脚板在特地多搬的椅子上坐下，但猎犬显然有自己的想法，一屁股赖在主人的大腿上蹲伏成结结实实一大团，第三把椅子成了尴尬的摆设。

“森林里有巴巴雅嘎吗？”她唐突地问。

“森林里什么样的女巫都有。”莱姆斯回答，一只手轻轻挠着大狗的耳后，“巴巴雅嘎的炉灶大得像啤酒肚，红膛膛敞着，瘦得像把干柴的女巫佝着后背伸长脖子，紧皱的手颤颤拿着发黑的火钳夹烧得发亮的木头块。她身边老是有狼人在侍奉着，老女巫嘟嘟哝哝地下达命令，有时候舌头打卷含混不清。

“很早的时候这里地势很高，巴巴雅嘎生起火煮饭永远煮不熟，只能就着酸啤酒咽半生的米粒。她骨瘦如柴，捉不到猎物，附近的村落里的狗老是染病，被丢弃在林子边缘，她就蹒跚着出来，捡走病得只剩骨头和白沫的狗回去做菜，喂给她永远吃不饱的仆从们。她盘算着从村里掳走小孩，唯一得逞的那一遭给她毁了——她炫耀一样拎着小男孩回去，一路拖着一条死死咬住她小腿的黑狗；于是她就这样半跛了。

“她最终没煮那个孩子。大狗的牙齿都快和她的骨头融为一体了，她不耐烦地喊：‘狗！别咬着我不放！你说，你要什么，我都给你。’狗一声不吭，灰色的眼只瞪着昏迷的小孩。巴巴雅嘎不想失去一条腿，只好说：‘好吧，狗！我不会伤害他。’并用法力叫醒了孩子。狗这才松口，说：‘谢谢你，好女巫，我愿意听从你的吩咐。’

“女巫说：‘你看上去比那些病恹恹的狗好吃多啦，请你跳进炉膛吧。’但这次换孩子不肯了，死死抱住狗脖子，大声说：‘不可以吃我的狗！’巴巴雅嘎没有办法，就说：‘好吧，孩子！我不会伤害他。’孩子说：‘谢谢你，好女巫，我愿意听从你的吩咐。’

“女巫说：‘你们留在这里侍奉我吧！哎呀，我还没有养过狗，狗可以做什么？不如你就别当狗了。’她施了法，但因为长期吃不饱肚子，她的法力不够强大，于是黑狗只有夜晚才变成人，帮着驼背的巴巴雅嘎生起灶膛的火。至于那个孩子，女巫收养了他，但她没有养育孩子的经验——她只驯养过狼人，就把他当成狼人一般养大，到后来，孩子长大了，真的变成了狼人。

“只会在夜里变成人的年轻人和变成了狼人的年轻人相爱了，有一天晚上，巴巴雅嘎撞见他们在炉灶跟前亲吻拥抱。‘啊！这是你们应该离开我的讯号。’她说，‘快走吧，去别的地方住下，我们会在沃普尔吉斯之夜再见的。’”

大狗直起半个身子拱了拱猎人的下巴。莱姆斯温柔地抚摸着它的脖颈。

“那个孩子名叫莱姆斯，对吗？”她发觉自己笑了。

莱姆斯不置可否地耸耸肩。

“这些故事都是你的故事，对吗？”她冒失地追问。

大狗冲她叫了两声。

“你就是那个狼孩、贵族少年的恋人、吸血鬼公爵的狼人同伴、被狗灵送回的孩子、巴巴雅嘎的学徒——”她没有意识到自己就这样流畅地讲下去了，“所有的故事——所有的传说都有关你和小天狼星·布莱克——”

莱姆斯没有回答她，费力地斜着身子（他的动作被跟前的大狗严重妨碍了）端起茶杯：“要再喝点茶吗？”

她毫不意外在图书馆找到了巴巴雅嘎的故事。记录故事的就是那位巴巴雅嘎，没有名字的女巫，一天她从梦里醒过来，感觉自己老得开始忘记很多事情了，就把经历过的事情像流水账一样倒在一本厚厚的羊皮卷里。

“在村子里，与森林里的邪恶生灵打交道是死罪；成为他们中的一员更足够让一个‘人’——假若他或者她还能被成为‘人’——被曝尸荒野，让野蛮的禽鸟噬尽受诅咒的皮肉，让山间粗粝凶猛的风蚀朽罪恶的骸骨。人们把莱姆斯·卢平用镣铐锁在囚笼，行刑的当天清晨，他顺从地跪倒在墩子边上，把脑袋侧过来，脸颊贴着冰冷的台面；刽子手举起了刀，落下，一声脆淋淋的铡响，他的跟前什么也没有，刀上却浸透了血。莱姆斯·卢平就这样消失在他死亡的那一刻，他的血在地上蜿蜒，渗进尘泥，最终无迹可寻。

“我年事已高，记不真切后来的事情。我一个人在炉膛前烧火，脚下的地面轰然坍塌，我拄着拐棍探出门口，施达沃尔夫在下坠，天空如血一样赤红。谁知道他们去了哪里？谁知道他们会对别人怎么提到我——一个赦免了两条命的好女巫？

“我写过成千上万个传说故事，我早就分不清真假，兴许都是实话，兴许都是假话，兴许都是梦话。总要有人把事情记下来，总要有人听故事，总要有人转述故事。”

她马上要离开镇子了；一个月半的时间说快也挺快的。莉莉·波特陪着她在镇上的杂货铺买了新的笔记本和巧克力粉，“最后一天了，卢平先生请我们去他家用餐。我想给他带点东西。”红发女人对她说。

她们踩着店门口踏出咖啡味的软垫，肩并肩走在施达沃尔夫雨后近昏的路上，鞋底磕磕碰碰是凸起的石块，老顽固一样闷闷地提醒匆匆忙忙经过的人们，安安稳稳地活着，别去森林里探头探脑……夕阳迟迟挂住天空一角，羽毛一样的辉光镀染排排伫立的屋顶。

她沉默着走在波特夫人身边——莉莉·伊万斯·波特知道发生的所有事情吗？她的孩子的教父是狗灵，在夜里会窝在沙发上扮演小船和教子嬉闹。她有在月圆的夜里见过莱姆斯·卢平吗？他会不会是一头难以驯服的狼，只有化形为人的黑狗轻柔的爱抚才能让他安定下来——在他们的婚礼上，假如狼人和狗灵果真举办了婚礼，莉莉会是伴娘吗？她会是接住了扔出的花束的幸运女人，兴奋地和身边的詹姆·波特紧紧相拥吗？

她们走到了猎人的小屋跟前。太阳已经完全没入地平线了，森林黑压压地勾出天空与树叶枝杈的分界线；家家都点起了柔和的灯，星星颗颗缀满泛着绛紫色的夜幕，一钩细长的月像一道纤纤的眉。林子里悠悠地荡着女巫们的吟唱，或者仅仅是呜咽的虫与鸟。她们在屋子前站定，莉莉叩了叩门，“是我们。”

屋里传来熟悉的匆忙脚步声。

这一次，小天狼星·布莱克打开了门。他和她毫不惊讶地对视，她说：“晚上好，布莱克先生。”

**Author's Note:**

> -这个镇子的名字是我胡乱捏造的，要真有这个地方那我哑口无言了——我生造了一个诡异的单词，大致是把Proto-Indo-European的词根ster-（星星）和Old English的wulf（狼）硬凑在一起，至于最后到底怎么拼，我也不知道（。  
> -巴巴雅嘎（Baba Yaga）自然和惯例认定的吃人巫婆巴巴雅嘎有很大出入（i literally don't know why i ever mentioned this in the notes）


End file.
